Long Live the Queen
by Mayormills11
Summary: Regina Mills fate is sealed long before she was ever born. She had no choice in the matter. On the night of her 25th birthday, everything changes. (SQ Vampire AU) I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Ok, so this is a story that has been floating around in my mind for a while. This is ONLY the forward, and from the next chapter on, we will mostly be dealing with SQ.

I do not own any characters, blah blah blah you know the drill.

AU: Vampire Regina...

On the night of Regina Mills 25th birthday, everything changes. The life she thought she knew no longer existed, the people she thought she could trust, no longer seemed worth trusting. Her fate was sealed long before she was born. Long before she ever had a chance to make decisions of her own free will... Not everything goes as planned, however, and suddenly nothing is as it should be...

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQ

All magic comes with a price. It has to, it's the natural order of things. For a life given, a life must be sacrificed. That is why few wish to have it. Few willingly seek out and take in the power. So few, in fact, magical beings were becoming fewer and fewer. And something had to be done.

Rumplestiltskin was not a man to be messed with. He also wasn't someone you wanted to come looking for you. Very few called for him, but when they did. It was usually out of desperation.

This case was different, however... This was a willing victim. Someone who was desperate, but had already hit rock bottom. She would most likely give up everything, and that would give him everything he needed. Everything he needed to keep Magic alive, to keep his powers going, and to eventually get everything he ever wanted.

"You wish these powers why?" Rumplestiltskin asked with his impish laugh.

"I seek power and freedom. I want nothing more than to leave these rags for riches." A young Cora stood tall as she made her proclamation.

A glimmer was obvious in the imp of a man's eyes. They sparkled a golden hue as they took in the millers daughter. She was beautiful and quite bold. "You think magic means power and freedom?" He smirked as a finger trailed over the bare arm of Cora.

She shivered, not sure why. Rumplestiltskin's touch was warm, but the air around him was cold as ice. "I believe once I know enough of it I can become powerful enough to have all I could ever want or need." Her nose in the air as she spoke. She knew she was being foolish, but she couldn't handle it anymore. Her deadbeat drunk father could hardly keep himself awake long enough to provide for them. Without him, she had nothing. They were nothing.

A fire Cora didn't even notice was burning burst hot into the room, almost burning her skin as it flamed up, and then imploded on itself returning back to its normal size. "All magic comes with a price dearie," Rumple was swirling around Cora as he spoke. He didn't have to use all the dramatics, but it was so rare he got to use them these days. "Your price will be paid with every lesson learned. The more you learn, the higher the price." His fingers drummed together gleefully, as he licked his lips, coming to a complete standstill. "Your first lessons will begin at sunrise, and the price you pay tonight will be this," He said procuring a glowing purple bottle from thin air, and into his hand.

"Wha- What is it?" Cora asked wide-eyed as she took a tentative step forward, her shaky hand reaching out to the mesmerizing bottle.

Closing his hand quickly the bottle vanished. With a wicked chuckle, one dark enough to send a shiver right to Cora's spine, he magicked two chairs and a table to the otherwise empty room. "A smart girl to ask questions, although, what an obvious question to ask," He laughed, two teacups full of hot delicious smelling lemon tea were now steaming in front of them with a snap of his fingers as he continued his dramatic display of powers. "I usually would not offer tea or an explanation as to why I do what I do, to anyone." He sighed as he picked up a spoon and began swirling his tea. "But I feel as though I must in this case." He set his cup down his golden eyes boring into the slightly frightened brown across from him.

Cora picked up the tea searching, for what she didn't know. Had he poisoned it, or slipped that purple vile into it, she would surely see it. Wouldn't she? She could tell by the smirk on Rumple's face he could read her like a book. Rolling her eyes she set down her teacup and pushed in toward him. "It needs sugar," She smirked trying to remain confident. It seemed he needed her as much as she needed him. "Tell me, and then we'll go from there. I don't believe anything you tell me can make me change my mind." She said confidently, waiting for her sugar.

With a flick of his wrist, a cube fell into Cora's cup and then two into his. "We shall see." Rumple shrugged before taking a sip of his tea. "The price you pay will be that of your child." he pointed to Cora's flat belly no longer smiling, only seriousness conveyed in his tone.

Cora scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I am not with child. Surely you know this." Her eyebrows furrowed, as she shook her head.

"Foolish girl," Rumple practically hissed as his hands slammed on the table. "One day you shall marry. You will bear a child, a girl." He closed his eyes as he spoke now, golden visions of his mind bouncing off the white walls. His tone instantly softening as if he were another person altogether. "She will be the most powerful Queen this realm, or any realm has ever seen. She will keep the magic alive." He smiled. Where there was a child, was now a woman towering across the moving images on the wall. Her face was distorted, but her hair was as dark as raven feathers, and her skin practically glowed of bronzed perfection. "She will become Queen on her 25th birthday. That age she will stay," His eyes opened, the images vanishing, the fire dimming as the next word trailed out of his mouth. "Forever,"

The single word caused goosebumps to erupt on Cora's skin as she studied the shadowed face of the man across from her. "You wish me to harm a child who is not even born yet?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. It was an odd request, a scary request. But if what he was saying was true, then, what would that mean for her, for her daughter. One she didn't even know, but could already imagine. She had practically seen her already.

"No harm will come to your child," Rumple shook his head. But his smile returned to his face, that Cheshire like girn that made Cora want to run screaming from the room, questioning why she had ever even thought she could go through with this. "Like I said, she shall stay 25 forever. She shall rule over the magical land, and all its inhabitants. Forever." The word was repeated like a mantra. And she supposed, it kind of was.

Letting out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding Cora spoke again. "That seems like a lonely life, does it not?" she questioned meekly peeking up through her eyelashes as she spoke, reaching out for her tea just so she had something to do with her hands. "Queen, forever. Who shall rule with her, who would be fit to live forever by her side?" She practically scoffed as she thought of the faceless baby, child, and woman she saw right before her eyes.

"She shall find a mate. A mate of her choosing that she sees fit." He drummed his fingers against the table. He had taken particular precautions with this. Of course, there was still a price to be paid. Many prices to be paid, but right now he was willing to barter. Willing to throw in things. He had seen Cora coming a mile away and knew she was the one to pass on the legacy of Magic. She herself possessed no natural magic herself. But it wasn't anything that couldn't be taught. It was something that would be innately embedded in her daughter though. As well as the serum... Which would ensure his plan worked.

"And if I change my mind?" Cora asked, suddenly not so sure about this plan anymore.

"Then I shall find another." Rumple hissed, now in Cora's face. "And you will live out your days here. Poor. With nothing." He growled fire sparked from his fingers, and he threw his head back in a laugh.

"No harm will come to my child?" Cora put a hand on her stomach.

"Like I said dearie, all magic comes with a price." He smirked, vile once again in his hand.

Cora reached out swiping the bottle before she could change her mind. Purple smoke swirled from the top, once she lifted off the cap with a pop. It smelled of apples, jasmine, lavender, and a unique magic that she couldn't place. "Deal," she swallowed.

"Tomorrow, Sun up. I don't like to be kept waiting." Rumple's voice bounced off the wall, but Cora was left alone.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

a/n: So I don't know if anyone is interested in this story, but if you are let me know. If not... Ok! LOL!


	2. Chapter 1: Purple Rain

A/N: alright! Here's the first chapter to "Long Live The Queen."

It's very long, and I apologize! I don't expect future chapters to be quite this detailed, but I had a lot I wanted to get out there.

It is "Evil Queen" so I suppose I should add trigger warnings for blood and violence.

I have no beta. All mistakes are mine, and I apologize for any. I'm sure there are plenty! Also if you don't get something sorry feel free to message me!

Thank you for all the follows! I also received some encouraging comments, and PM's so, this one is for all of you!

Also all chapters will be titled a song, if you so wish for a soundtrack with your story :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Chapter 1: Purple Rain

"The time is near, Cora. Soon, the transformation shall be complete," Rumple smiled. "Now go, let the festivities begin." The only sign of his presence was the reflection in the mirror. When Cora turned around, he was gone.

Used to Rumple's actions, Cora steadied herself, this day had been years in the making. It was the eve of Regina's 25th birthday. Her daughter would be crowned Queen tonight, at midnight, and at midnight she would no longer be the same Regina she was when she woke up this morning.

Cora sat at her vanity, soft-bristled brush in hand. It was shaky as she lifted it to her auburn hair. She couldn't go, not yet. She needed a moment. A second to breathe. She had spent all of her adult life knowing this time would come, yet, she wasn't prepared for everything she was feeling at this moment.

Sure she was basically heartless. Those who knew her would tell you just that. Any friends she did have were that of convenience. They tolerated her, and she tolerated them. If it came to her judgment day, she knew not one of them would speak on her behalf. Henry and Regina would probably be the only two who would. Not because they cared, but because they were both loyal, almost to a fault.

And what would happen, to her, to Henry, once the transformation happened? He was a fool of a man, but he loved his daughter. Which is more than she could say about herself. Not that she didn't love Regina, she did, she loved her the best she knew how. But she knew she could never get too attached to a child she willing sold to the devil himself.

She had a firm hand with Regina and made her exactly who she needed to be. She was punished as Cora saw fit. She had given Regina magic lessons from the moment she was able to read and write. She was disciplined, beautiful, she was fit to be a Queen. She formed Regina into the woman Rumple wanted her to be.

And Regina had fought her every step of the way.

Regina detested Cora, she knew it, hell, everyone knew it. Anytime she got punished or was asked to do something she didn't agree with there was an unmistakable look, Cora couldn't quite decipher. It was as if the deep depths of Regina's expressive brown eyes were boring directly into Cora's blackened soul. It was a look Regina only aimed at her, and if looks could kill, she would be dead where she stood on many occasions.

"Regina is a good girl, I don't know if-" Cora said silently with a sigh as she gently set down her brush. She always figured the darkened soul of her child would come as part of the package. That Regina's heart would be as cold as her own. Even as dark as her heart was, she was still second-guessing herself.

Regina was a bright, beautiful, thoughtful, nurturing child. She cared for others weaker than she. It only continued to grow with her. Her heart was so big, and no matter what Cora did, nothing changed. If anything, it only made Regina fight harder against her. It only caused her to do more good acts for every bad deed Cora had forced her into.

The dark was going to destroy her only daughter.

A cackle from behind her made goosebumps rise on Cora's skin, and caused her thoughts to completely still. "That is why I made you drink that vile all those years ago," Rumple said, effectively cutting off Cora's musings. "I didn't need you to suddenly have a change of heart on me," He smirked, knowing she had no heart to change, and the glare she sent back, let him knew she was thinking the same thing. "We are so close! Soon she will be queen, and the real work can begin! " He exclaimed wistfully, his smirk only growing at the heated look being cast his way.

"You are so close," Cora hissed, turning her body so she could look at the poor excuse of a man behind her. Her eyes alight with fire, magic began swirling around her, radiating from her like lightning in a storm. "She will be destroyed because of you!"

The room grew dark, the fire flickering completely off, the setting of the sun only allowing partial shadows to dance off the walls. "That is where you're wrong!" Rumple roared, and the fire flew back into the room in a whirlwind of fury and anger. "You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into. You willingly took the vile, if not this would never work!" His voice boomed off the walls causing a slight shake. "You willingly put Regina in a position that would never allow her any other life than the one I laid out for her." The vanity shook as he spoke, rage obvious in his tone at the sheer audacity of the woman in front of him. "All for your own selfish gain," he bared his teeth as he finished and calmed himself.

With a bit of fear and unshed tears in her eyes, Cora sighed. "I figured she'd be like me,"

"Heartless, soulless, and hungry for power?" Rumple asked, his smile so wide, his sharp teeth were sparkling against the fire in the room.

Cora shrugged as she stood from her seat, and pressed invisible wrinkles out of her beautiful red gown."At least somewhat, she is none of those things. Why the vile then, what was in it? It seems to have affected her none." Cora asked as she fixed a death glare on the only other person she had to blame for this.

Cora had often thought of these questions, she always wondered why Rumple didn't want anyone else to know he was behind, well, all of this. Why he had chosen her, some things she may never know, and some things she may never get to ask. The fear of repercussions had kept her from voicing these out loud, but now, her part of the process had nearly come to an end, and with it possibly her life. At this point, she had nothing left to lose.

"Like I said dearie, I needed everything in place. I had to make sure she would be pure of heart before the transformation." He laughed again, throwing his head back menacingly. "The vile could have been taken at any time,by Regina. You see, it has no effect on non-magical beings," He paused, and raised a single finger in the air for effect. "Yes, another one of my genius ideas," He smirked as he began pacing back and forth beaming with pride from his self-proclaimed genius. "I made you drink it the night we met to ensure you couldn't go back on your word at any time, that was your price to pay for your first lesson." He clapped his hands together as he spoke, turning on his heel to face Cora. "It was also quite relevant that you drink it while you still possessed no magic," His fingers drummed together as he spoke, stopping abruptly, his face changing into a sinister mask. "The rest shall be revealed tonight! It has been done, her fate is sealed! Once the clock strikes midnight, all will be revealed,"

"And then?" Cora asked licking her lips.

"And then dearie, the real fun begins!" Rumple's voice swirled in the room, echoing into the distance, over and over, before he vanished completely.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina stood on the balcony of her new room, the Queens room. It was beautiful, she could admit. The large mahogany bed was draped in fabrics of reds and golds, a large fireplace added warmth to the otherwise empty room just waiting for her to make her own.

But she didn't want this. She never had. Brown eyes scanned the scene below, as her soon to be subjects scurried about getting ready for the crowning ceremony, and her birthday celebration. She absentmindedly watched as flowers of all colors, shapes, and sizes were being ushered in the castle doors. She found herself envying the servants below of their freedom. She envied their freedom to come and go from the confines of these walls, she envied the laughter they shared and the obvious friendships they had formed of their own free will.

Her knuckles were clutched so tightly against the marble railing they began to turn white. She felt closed in and suffocated. She wanted to do nothing more than run. That's all she'd been trying to do her whole life, and now here she was, in the Queen's Chambers, hours away from being the most powerful woman in her kingdom. A responsibility she never wished upon herself. A fate thrust upon her with no options of an out.

Regina angrily tore her eyes away from the scene below and cast her glance upward, just beyond the gates, right where the forest began. Trees of every shade of green danced into the wind, swaying and flowing like waves from the ocean. The setting of the sun made the magic flowing through leaves sparkle as if they were covered in thousands of glittering diamonds. It was a sight that never got old. If only she could figure a way out of here, she could survive out there. She would be happy to live amongst the animals and trees, if it meant her freedom. She had tried to escape many times and failed each time. There was no way out. She was trapped.

"There she is, the most beautiful girl in all the lands," Henry's voice cut through Regina's thoughts as he walked toward her from across the room.

Regina took a deep breath and pushed her thoughts aside, She turned around with a sad smile fixed on her face, "Daddy," she greeted him as she walked into his embrace.

"Happy birthday my sweet girl," he kissed Regina's cheek before pulling a single red rose from behind his back and placing it in her hand. "I know that all of this," he gestured around the room animatedly, "isn't what you want, or what you've ever wanted," his eyes were sad as he spoke. "But I hope with this power, you will find your way. You will stop taking orders my precious one. You will be Queen, you will be making the decisions. Remember that. You won't have to answer to anyone." He squeezed Regina's hands with the last spoken word.

A single tear formed in Regina's eyes as she pulled her dad into a tight embrace. "Thank you," She whispered in his ear before pulling back with a now genuine smile.

"Now, it is almost sundown. Your party should be starting soon." He smiled taking a step back. "Enjoy it, Regina, today is your day." He kissed her cheek once more before taking his leave.

Regina watched her father as he exited the room. She let out a breath before pulling the rose up to her nose and inhaling deeply. She loved the smell of roses, the way the flowery aroma tickled her nose, the way the soft petals felt against her skin.

She walked over to her vanity, not much different than her mothers, and set the rose down with the smile. Her eyes glanced up into the mirror as she took in her reflection. The woman staring back at her was someone she didn't recognize. Her eyes were painted smoky black, her lips blood red. Her hair was piled high and wrapped. Not a thing was out of place. She was truly the vision of perfection, and far from the real person underneath.

With a hiss of disgust, Regina slammed the mirror with the palm of her hand, nearly shattering it, but instinct caused her to magick it promptly back together. Brown eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall over at any moment, and so she let them. She let the tears fall unabashedly down her olive cheeks, marring the otherwise perfect canvas. Makeup be damned.

She wept over her loss, she was grieving. Not that she ever had a choice before, but tonight sealed the that crown was placed on her head, and there was no turning back. Tonight, her life truly was no longer hers, but that of the people she would have to lead. She wept over her loneliness, which only seemed to grow the closer it got to crowning day.

"Regina, you look lovely," Cora purred catching Regina off guard.

Regina ferociously swiped at the sad, and angry tears that ran down her face. She took a deep breath and muttered a quick spell under her breath, putting her makeup back to its former glory, and clearing her face of any emotion. "Mother," she greeted her cordially. The only way she had ever greeted her. "To what do I owe this visit?" She asked taking a seat at her vanity as if unaffected, and impervious to her mother's presence.

Cora walked towards Regina slowly, heels clicking against the beautiful marble tile of the floor. Her light brown eyes, locked with the deeper brown of her daughter's. They stared at each other through the mirror, unblinking as Cora came upon regina. "It's your birthday sweetheart," Cora's voice cooed, sugary sweet, and completely unnerving. "I brought you a present." She smiled as she pulled a wrapped box from behind her back.

Regina slowly turned, eyes now locking firmly with those of her mother. She loved her mother, with all of her heart and soul. But she didn't trust her, and she didn't feel safe around her. Not now, not ever. "What is it?" She asked her fingers reaching forward, cautiously, but not quite touching it. A gift? In her twenty-five years of life, Cora Mills had never given Regina a birthday gift. It had to be a trick, it usually was.

Cora sighed deeply as she placed the box down on the vanity. She should have known to expect that look and reaction from Regina. After all, she had spent the last twenty-five years barely uttering the words happy birthday to her daughter, let alone giving her gifts or celebrating the day. It was too painful of a reminder of what would come. "I bought this for you before you were ever born," Cora began as she placed a hand gently on Regina's shoulder. She didn't miss the slight flinch of her daughter, choosing to ignore it, but quickly pulled her hand away. "I had known you would come into my life long before I even met your father. I was told a story by a magical being, about how you would be a powerful, natural wielder of magic. That one day, the daughter I raised would become queen." Her thoughts were distant as she continued the story. She was such a different person then. She was still full of hope, and a damned fool to believe she could escape the grasp of Rumple's rule. She would become powerful enough to overthrow him, and run far away with her family. But that wasn't the case. And here they were. She was right to darken her heart.

"After the stranger finished his story," Cora continued shaking herself out of her thoughts. "I took a walk. It was a little hard to believe all the things he was saying," Cora embellished for the sake of the story. No one knew about Rumple, no one. She had a few precious hours of keeping that secret, and so she would. "What a wild tale, of magic and royalty," She laughed, but it was forced, fake, practiced. Regina knew it, she could tell by the quirk of her daughter's eyebrow, but she pushed on once again choosing to ignore the look. "I saw this, and I thought it was befitting a queen." She said once again pointing to the box on the vanity. "I hope you know that everything I ever did was to give you your best chance at life," Cora's voice raised an octave as she turned on her heel. She had meant all she said, but she couldn't stay here much longer. Love was weakness, and she had shown far too much already. "I expect you to be prompt tonight, someone will be up to get you shortly." And with that she was gone.

Regina's eyes flew wildly around her room. Who was the woman who just came in here, and what did she do with her mother? She picked up the box wrapped neatly in silver into her quaking hands, running a finger just through the packaging to swipe it open. Her thoughts ran rampant, and her heart beat wildly in her chest as she slowly tore through the paper. This had to be a trick, didn't it? With a sigh, she figured she didn't have much more to lose. If she lost her life, at least she'd be free from this sheltered existence. The morbid thought caused a chill to run through Regina's entire body, and just as quickly as it had come, she pushed it away.

A red velvet box was revealed just under the silver packaging, and all Regina could do was stare. The seemingly underwhelming box caused the second stream of tears to flow that day. It didn't matter what was in the box, a diamond necklace, or a broken seashell, she knew it would be one of the most meaningful gifts she'd ever receive. She'd never let her mother know how much this single gesture affected her, but in that moment her heart could burst. Taking a deep breath, and with shaky hands, Regina quickly snapped open the box. "Wow," she breathed as a necklace of light purple diamonds danced against the fire burning brightly in her room. It was the color of her magic, the exact hue of purple that flowed through her fingertips. She put it on without a second thought detecting no magic attached to it. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall for a few seconds more before taking one last deep breath and once again using her magic to right her makeup.

She rose from her chair and walked to the long mirror that adorned her wall. The purple was a beautiful contrast to the whites and silvers of her gown. She allowed herself to feel happy for the first time that day as she took in her reflection. "It's your day, enjoy it." Her father's voice rang in her ear as she turned on her heel, ready to face her future.

A knock on the door, and the time had come.

SQSQSQSQSQQSQSQSQSQ

The ballroom was alight with music, chatter, and laughter. The ceiling was magicked to resemble an arora painted sky; complete with shooting stars, and swirls of milky dust. A small display, to show Regina's future subjects just the bare minimum of what she was capable of. At least that's what her mother had said, while she let the soft purple hue of magic flow around the room in dancing swirls of magic dust, and a soft smell of lavender.

By all accounts Regina hated magic, she hated what it represented, but fighting her mother tooth and nail, she was able to find the light magic in her. She put her prowess on full display as she swirled, and flicked her wrists shooting color after color to paint the dark night skies. Lavender purple stars danced across the rather plain and unremarkable walls, and up the ceiling, as they settled to take their place in the illusioned sky.

Servants, dignitaries, and some of the honored guests that had been staying in the castle all stopped to watch as their future Queen completely transformed a room in the matter of minutes. The room was silent, except for the soft hum of magic that continuously flowed from Regina's fingertips. It had been foretold, that a child would be born of magic, and rise to be their Queen. People had died waiting to see this day happen. Some on board, some not, but one things was blatantly obvious. Regina was a powerful specimen. And they had been the first to see this.

With a smile on her face, and a deep sigh, Regina slowly took back her magic. A soft glow of lavender beamed from her body and finally she glanced around. Cora stood stock still, a slight wrinkle on her forehead. Surely she was upset with Regina's display, and obvious choice of light magic. But the young princess could only smile, because for the first time, she enjoyed her use of magic.

Some people stood mouths wide, others clapped, some fell to their knees in obvious alliance to their future Queen. Regina, for her part, was blissfully unaware of the rather large collection of people she had gathered. She offered a small smile, and curtsy, always the polite child of nobility before speaking. "I hope that you will all enjoy yourselves tonight," brown eyes scanned over the room, connecting with each individual standing there. "Guests, and staff alike," She said pointedly looking over at her mother, who had flat out refused to hear of any of the staff enjoying the party as more than servants. "I shall see you all this evening." She offered a nod of her head before making her quick exit.

A smile creeped up Regina's face, as she rounded the corner, to the empty room from which she was to make her entrance. The happy thoughts of the morning flowing through her head were only enhanced by the upbeat music permeating through the ballroom doors. This was the moment she was to be introduced as Queen. Perhaps her mother's silence on her use of light magic this morning, for all to see, was her way of accepting the role Regina had decided on. She would indeed wield light magic, and for the first time ever, she looked forward to wearing the crown upon her head.

It was then that the music changed, and the doors slowly opened. The crowd was parted directly down the middle, all eyes cast toward Regina. She stepped into the room with all the dignity and grace of a royal. Her head was held high, as she walked in time with the music playing loudly through the room. Soothing sounds of the violin, mixed in seamlessly with the piano, dictating the pace of Regina's long walk toward her throne. People bowed and curtsied as she passed, but her eyes remained forward, fixed on the proud face of her mother, and the small smile formed just slightly on her father's face. The music slowed as she ascended the five large steps, to her throne that overlooked the entire room. She twirled and sat down, back straight, legs crossed right over left, even though no one would be able to tell under her ball gown.

"Do you Regina, promise to protect the lands of the Enchanted forest, and all of its inhabitants? Do you swear fair and just punishment in accordance with the laws of the land? Do you Regina accept your role as Crowned Queen to all in your kingdom?" It had been her father who had been bestowed the duties of crowning his daughter. This was a very untraditional crowning to say the very least, and no one had the courage, nor the power to question the rather odd circumstances in which Regina was being crowned.

Regina had been a mostly sheltered child, and was only seen on rare occasions as an adult. But those who had met Regina spoke of her kindness, and her beauty. Tales of her heroic rescue, of a neighboring lands Princess, without even knowing who she was spread like wildfire. Tales of the beautiful strangers mother however were a different tale. So, it had just been accepted that Regina would be their queen once she was of age, and it was easy for people to get on board when they had already seen, and heard some of the good she was doing. Even beyond the saving of young Princess Snow all those years ago.

"I solemnly swear my oath to the land, and people of the Enchanted Forest. I swear to Reign with dignity and honor, upholding the value of all life, magical or non." Regina's voice rang loud and clear through the crowd. It was steady although she was shaking on the inside. "I accept the Crown on behalf of the people entrusting me to keep them safe to the best of my ability." She held her chin high, eyes bore through the crowd as she voiced her oath with conviction.

A quick glance to her mother, showed her stoic mask firmly in place. Cora's eyes had a slight light of pride, though the rest of her read cold, and distant. Like always. Regina's eyes darted back to face the room, as the large crown of red, and gold was placed upon her head, perfectly forming to the hair style she had chosen. She stood tall, towering above the room, and now her people. Henry fell to a knee, Cora curtsied, and the rest of the room followed suit.

"Long live Queen Regina!" a voice in the crowd cheered, The room followed suit, before the music began again, and Regina turned to her mother.

Olive hands ran across the beautiful diamonds of lavender that laid perfectly around Regina's neck as she took a few tentative steps toward the ridgid form of her mother. She had intended to show the monarch of the family nothing but indifference to the gift, but she couldn't find it within herself to stay silent about one of the few nice gestures Cora had made towards her in her life. "How did you know?" She asked, her eyes firmly fixing on the light browns across from her.

Cora's mouth quirked up slightly as she licked her lips and took a deep breath. "I didn't know," she shook her head as a finger trailed lightly across the smooth surface of a perfectly clear diamond. "I suppose it was a happy coincidence," she pulled her fingers back clasping her hands together, as if touching Regina would burn her. "I never thought you would be a child of light Regina," Cora admitted, a slight from replacing her almost smile from before. "But I am glad you enjoy your gift, and I hope you enjoy your evening." She smiled, and leaned forward slowly placing an awkward kiss on Regina's cheek before hastily excusing herself with the excuse of not keeping the guests waiting.

Regina's world went silent when her mother's lips made contact with her cheek. Never could she remember a time when her mother kissed her. Even when she was sick, or injured as a child it wasn't her mother who comforted her, It was Her Father, her daddy, the one person who she knew honestly loved her. That's who would care for her and nurture her back to health. Brown eyes could do nothing but stare at the retreating form of Cora. A soft hand on her back jolted her back to the present, and a rush of music and chatter instantly filled the once quiet void.

"Is everything ok my Heart?" Henry asked, his brown eyes, much like Regina's searched her face with a look of concern.

"Mother gave me this necklace just before my coronation. Did you know about this?" She asked as her skin tingled with magic, her emotions starting to surface.

"I did not," Henry confirmed, with a shake of the head. "It is very beautiful, and matches your magic perfectly." He smiles.

"She told me a story of how she knew I was to be Queen before I was ever even born, has she ever shared that with you?" Regina was practically quaking in her skin. Had he known her whole life and never said anything?

The shock in Henry's eyes told Regina everything she needed to know, he was clueless. "I swear Regina, I had no idea." He confirmed placing a gentle hand on her arm. "I may be a coward when it comes to your mother," he admitted quietly. They both knew it to be true, but he had never voiced this outloud before. "But I swear on my life I knew none of this."

Regina nodded as the information from earlier, and the quiet confession of her father bounced around aimlessly in her brain. She had been so caught up in the necklace she didn't have time to think about the other bomb dropped on her. What was she to do with all of this information, and why had Cora kept it from her until now? "I think I need to get some air," she spoke, it was harsh, and clouded by obvious tears that were screaming to be let free. "I- I'll be back soon," she forced a smile to her face, just as much for her benefit as the benefit of the saddened looking man before her. She flicked her wrist once, and disappeared, leaving behind only a plume of lavender smoke.

She once again found herself just outside her room, and on the large marble balcony. Tears fell for the third time that day, and again she let them fall. She shouldn't be feeling this way, that much she knew to be true. This was supposed to be a day of celebration. Yet, here she was alone, and sobbing. The earlier feeling of contentment with her new role as Queen was now replaced with feelings of doubt, and anger. She really never did have a choice, and it was entirely too late to back out now.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown," A menacing voice giggled from behind her sending her heart plummeting into her stomach.

She turned to face her dark and seemingly empty room, tears instantly drying. "Who's there?" She asked, instinctively conjuring a fireball to her hand. She had never heard that voice before, and there shouldn't have been any access to her private quarters. Whomever was in here, had to be very skilled to sneak past all of her guards.

"Now, now dearie, no need for all of that." The voice tisked, before the body belonging to the voice stepped into the light. "Rumpelstiltskin, It's a pleasure to meet you," he introduced himself with a bow. "Your majesty," He smirked at the last word, his wild eyes of gold and green darting up to stare at those of the startled Queen.

"How did you get up here?" She hissed, not willing to let her guard down. "Who are you, who sent you, what do you want" She asked in a rush, the fire in her hand only growing.

With a simple click of his fingers, Rumple extinguished the fire in Regina's hand. The only evidence of its existence was the small swirl of white smoke left behind. "Why aren't you enjoying your party?" He questioned as he took delight in the shocked look cast his way. "From what I hear it sounds like a lovely time," He giggled and giddily bounced up and down on his feet to the beat of the upbeat music flowing quietly into her room.

"I won't ask again!" Regina stepped up to the man she now knew to be Rumplestiltskin, an odd, but fitting name. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Her eyes swirled with ice as she fixed an unwavering glare to the scaly looking man.

"I told you who I am dearie," he rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to introduce myself, I believe that very soon we will be seeing a lot of each other." He laughed, pulling her hand into his, before laying a kiss on it. With a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Regina blinked twice, and instantly wondered if she had just imagined a person in her room, but she could still feel a slight tingle from his magic against her skin. She shivered, and shook her head trying to rid herself of the awful feeling in her gut. It was useless though, as she began to pace back and forth trying to compose herself after this odd rollercoaster of a day.

A glance to the sky let Regina know she needed to return to her duties. She didn't know how long she took to gather herself back together, but she knew it was longer than her mother deemed acceptable. With a sigh she flicked her wrist and once again appeared to the happy atmosphere of the ball room.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Despite her earlier mood, Regina found herself having a good time. She sipped on wine from a golden chalice, as she spoke animatedly with the people around her. For once Cora wasn't breathing down her neck, and was in fact nowhere to be found. Regina couldn't find it in her to care though. She was determined to enjoy the remainder of her night.

"How does it feel?" Maleficent, one of Regina's only true friends asked with a smile. Her Blonde hair reflected the colors from the ceiling, as her blue eyes distractedly roamed around the room.

Regina uncharacteristically shrugged as she pulled the wine to her lips. "I feel the same, maybe I'll feel different once i've aged." She joked, noting that it was nearly midnight. "Am I supposed to feel different?" She asked with genuine wonderment.

"I'm not sure," Maleficent answered as truthfully as she could. "If I'm ever crowned queen of the land, I'll let you know." She joked with a roll of her eyes.

"You're absolutely witty Mal," Regina drawled in a tone of indifference, even though her eyes danced with laughter.

"Did you do all of this?" The blonde asked casting her eyes upward toward the beautiful illusioned ceiling bathed in the night sky.

"I did," Regina nodded, her eyes following those of her friend. "Mother thought it would be beneficial to show people what I can do with my magic," Regina explained as she looked at the extravagant display above. "I would have been fine with candles, but what mother wants…" Regina trailed off.

"Well, it's absolutely beautiful Regina, you should be proud. Even without all of the magic, you will be a good leader." Mal offered her words of encouragement.

"Thank you," Regina nodded. She still wasn't sure herself, but it was nice to know she had people on her side.

"It's almost midnight, Happy birthday." Mal smiled lifting her glass to Regina's.

"It's not my birthday yet," Regina laughed and shook her head. "But thank you," She toasted her friend and took a generous gulp of her own wine.

"Any second now," the blonde smiled. "Besides now I get to say I was the first person to wish our Queen happy birthday."

"That you do," Regina returned the smile, for once truly, and genuinely happy.

And then it happened.

The clock struck midnight.

A loud crashing thunder shook the entire room at the first stroke of midnight. People nearly toppled over as the music came to a stop, and the sounds of laughter and talking turned into that of fear and screams. The once beautiful arora painted sky, was now clouded over as the second ding of midnight fizzled in the now silent room. Lightning bolts flickered across the sky, with the third ring of the bell, and with the fourth came rain. Not just any rain, but large droplets of purple water began to fall from the sky.

All heads were pointed upward as the rain continued to fall, and Regina was quickly rounded by guards and Henry, and to her surprise her mother was almost instantly at her side.

"What's going on?" Regina shouted above the fifth chime of the bell which was accompanied by a large gust of wind that was now flowing through the room, causing the rain to come down sideways.

Cora's eyes were wild as they drifted from Regina to Henry. "I- I am so sorry," Was all she said, as the sixth chime echoed through the castle. With the sixth chime came a lightning bolt missing regina by mere inches.

"Sorry for what," Regina's hair laid flat on her head, as her makeup ran steadily down her face. "What did you do mother?" She questioned as fire rose in her eyes.

The seventh bell chimed, causing the room to shake in a violent quake. The floor rippled below the masses of feet, marble tiles lifted and set back into place in a quick waved movement. Regina's eyes never wavered from Cora's even when she felt her father place a hand on her back. "Answer me!" Regina shouted, frantic, and scared.

"One day you'll see," Cora spoke although without as much conviction as she usually carried. "You'll see everything I did was because it was what was best for us, for you." The ninth bell chimed. This time nothing followed, only silence. The storm was swept instantly back into the ceiling, and with the tenth chime it was now replaced with nothing but it's original state.

Regina stood silent, never once blinking, or losing sight of her mother. The crowd now had their full attention on mother and daughter. It was quiet, no one dared make a sound at the tension the surrounded them.

The eleventh bell chimed, disrupting the silence. Regina's body started to glow and radiate lavender tinted light. It shot off her body like rays of sun, and burst into millions of glitter like flecks which hung in the air just above her. The loss of magic caused Regina's head to bolt back, and her arms to stiffen by her side. Her wide eyes watched as her magic swirled and twirled above her casting the only light in the otherwise darkened room.

People watched in wonder and fear as the beautiful hues of lilac, and lavender sparked and morphed into a deep royal purple. The magic above Regina's head, now darkened significantly in color, expanded the entire spans of the room, shattering glass and sending it flying. A wayward shard knicked Regina just above her right lip, before the magic was quickly sucked back into her body with the final chime of the twelfth bell. The impact sent her body hurling into the ground, even causing her small form to slightly bounce off the floor.

As quickly as she fell Regina's body began to float. She laid motionless, her hair hung in dark masses of matted tangles. Her hands drug the ground as she floated slowly higher, back arched slightly showing her complete lack of consciousness. Blood dripped steadily to the floor below her, from the deep wound on her lip, as her body continued to slowly rise until she was hovering above the crowd.

"I told you we'd be seeing more of each other dearie," The voice from earlier, Rumplestiltskin, rang through Regina's head. She struggled to open her eyes and look for the man, but it was useless. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. What was happening to her? "Enjoy your slumber, for this is the last of it you shall get." He laughed and then it was silent.

It felt like fire was coursing through Regina's veins. She tried to focus on anything but the pain. Slumber, what is he talking about? She questioned herself. She tried to lift her hands, she wanted to scratch at her skin to make the burning stop, but still she couldn't move.

As Regina struggled inwardly the crowd watched in both fascination and horror at the transformation that was taking place. Once matted hair was now dry, and beautiful locks of raven laid dangled in the air. Her once olive skin, was now bronzed, carrying a slight golden glow. The cut above her lip instantly closed leaving behind only a small healed scar, and the once white dress she wore burst into flames, only to be replaced by a gown of black.

Her body floated gently back to the ground below, her hands now rested on her stomach as the crowd gathered around her. If it were possible she was even more beautiful than she was before. No one could take their eyes off of her. She was a vision a goddess. She was pure perfection in every sense of the word. Even the new scar left behind only served to enhance her beauty.

But she still wasn't moving. "Back up," Cora hissed as she fell to her knees beside her daughter. Henry was quick to follow. Delicate hands began to run over Regina's body looking for anything that might be broken or damaged. But Cora couldn't feel anything. There was no life force, not even a slight tingle of magic. "Regina," She whispered on the verge of tears. "Oh, Regina, I am so sorry." She shook her head refusing to look up at the worried faces around her.

Regina could hear it all, she could feel it all. She was still on fire, and suddenly she was thirsty. Very thirsty. Her throat was burning like acid, and all she wanted to do was scream for someone, for anyone to help her. It seemed she still couldn't find her voice, but finally her eyes were able to open.

Everything around her looked different. Faces were familiar but not the same. Her eyes darted around the room taking in everything. Her vision was clear, completely and utterly unobscured by anything. She could see flecks of dust in the air, and she could… She could hear the rustling of the trees just outside the gate. What the hell was going on?

The crowd backed up quickly as Cora scurried to her feet. Regina sat up taking in the face of her father. He looked older than she remembered, tired. She placed a hand on his face and pulled back instantly from the burn of his skin against hers. Her eyes moved from his, and scanned the crowd to find those of her mothers. She wanted answers she demanded answers.

With a quick jump she was on her feet with cat like precision. The crowd gasped in unison as Regina rose to her full height. Her eyes were somehow darker than they were before, and her skin looked like perfected smooth marble. An almost ethereal glow surrounded her, constantly. It was dim, but clearly visible.

She looked around again, whirling in a complete circle slowly, people were surrounding her, staring. Mal's eyes were wide, concerned. Cora looked like she was ready to bolt and any second, Henry just stared. He looked at Regina as though he had never seen her before.

Her eyes flicked through the now darkened room. The only light offered was the soft glow of the moon, filtering through broken windows. She could see every single person perfectly. She could tell you what color stitching was sewn into their attire. This wasn't normal.

And then there was that smell, that smell definitely wasn't there before. Overwhelming aroma's of mouthwatering…

She could hear heartbeats, hundreds, fluttering like the wings of hummingbirds quickly though her ears.

She could feel... She could feel everything. Literally everything. A rush of emotions came flooding through her from head to toe. She felt anger, and sadness like she had never felt before. The very feeling causing her stomach to knot and twist, before a growl worked its way out of her throat.

It was a roar, a deep animalistic rumble that boomed through the room in a ripple. "Out!" She shouted. She closed her eyes, waiting for there to be movement, any movement. But the room was completely still, and dead silent. "Now!" She growled again, but this time the anger surged deeper. It made her heart ache painfully and, the ground beneath her began to shake from the emotion fueled magic flowing through her that now only felt stronger.

With that word people ran. In all directions. All but one.

Cora stood rooted in her spot, unable to move or talk. She could feel the panic rising in her body knowing it was Regina who kept her there, against her will.

Once the room was mostly silent Regina snapped open her eyes, and for the first time, really saw her mother for what she was. She was a woman, a witch maybe, but still, a fragile mortal being. Her hair laid flat against her head. Once beautiful auburn curls now laid in an unflattering heap around Cora's worn features. Black ran down the sides of her eyes, streaking down fair cheeks leaving perfect lines on soft skin.

Regina tilted her head to the side as she regarded her mother. The only movement that came from her was a slight twitch of her finger. Dark Purple magic swirled in her eyes, as she stared unblinking, at the woman who once instilled so much fear in her.

The previously packed, loud, bustling ballroom was now completely empty. Glass and water littered the floor, and a slight chill was now apparent without all the bodies or fire to heat the space. It was quiet, the only noise in the room were the steady breaths coming from Cora's mouth, and the frantic rhythm of her heart beat.

"Regina," Cora spoke, but was immediately silenced by the rise of Regina's hand.

"No, you will not speak unless I ask you a question, do you understand?" Regina's voice was deeper than normal, it was a sound that shocked both herself and by the look in Cora's eyes, her mother as well.

Cora didn't move, she didn't speak, just just stared wide-eyed at the woman across from her, who looked so much like her daughter, but clearly was not the same person.

"Answer me!" Regina hissed in anger, taking large steps forward until she was toe to toe with her mother, eyes locked. She grabbed Cora's chin, forcefully digging her nails into the flesh drawing blood.

"Yes," Cora struggled out as tears unwillingly stung her eyes with the pain of her pierced flesh.

"Funny mother," Regina released her grip as she watched the blood trickle and fall down Cora's chin and neck. She had a witty backhanded comment on her lips, when the fresh tangy coppery smell fluttered into her nose. Her words instantly died on plump lips and her eyes rolled back in her head with the mouth watering scent.

She felt it, before she heard it. A slight jolt of pain radiated through her gums, followed be a definitive click. Regina's tongue swiped her teeth, and was met with the sharp tips of new canines. Her brows furrowed before her face once against flashed anger. "What did you do?" She asked, again, through gritted teeth. She wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into mouthwatering flesh, but first she needed answers. And she would get them.

Cora's eyes scanned Regina's entire face. For the first time in her life she felt remorse for her actions. For the first time ever, she wished she had never sought out Rumplestiltskin all those years ago. She had no idea what she had done, only that she had taken that vile all those years ago. She was still clueless as to what was in it, and she had no idea what her daughter and transformed into right in front of her eyes.

"I don't know," the words were whispered into dead air, and hung around the two women like a black cloud. "I-"

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the situation," the disembodied voice made Regina's body shiver in protest.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Regina hissed as she turned on her heel completely disregarding her mother.

"You know him?" Cora asked shocked, almost outraged.

With a speed she didn't know she was capable of Regina lunged at Cora sending them pummeling into the wall across the room in the matter of seconds. Cora's back thumped against the jagged brick instantly ripping the breath from her lungs. "You know him?" Regina asked with narrowed eyes. "The man, from your story?" She questioned hands firmly gripped around her mother's neck.

Cora only nodded.

"Such a temper this one," Rumple giggled as he made his way toward Cora and Regina. "I guess the apple didn't fall too far from the tree after all did it, Cora?" He smirked as he surveyed the scene before him "No need for the dramatics dearie," Rumple giggled as he ran a finger over the slight indent of a scar above Regina's lip.

With a shudder at Rumple's touch, Regina's grip loosened as she felt her mom struggling for air. It took everything in her not to sink her teeth into her, and she wasn't about to kill her without having any answers first. She pushed herself quickly away from her mother, creating a considerable distance. The burn in her throat was only more prominent with the thought.

"I'll be happy to tell you both everything you need to know," he stepped between the pair. He was giddy, as she jumped from foot to foot. "But first we should probably help with that burn in your throat, yes?" He smirked at the shocked look on Regina's face.

"How?" Regina asked lifting her hand to wrap around her neck.

"You're not the first, but you are the only" He smirked as he through his head back in laughter. "And now you won't be the last either!" He clapped his hands together as his menacing laugh danced around the room bouncing annoyingly off the walls.

"The Only what?!" Regina barked more frustrated than ever.

"Come walk with me dearie, let's get you something to," he paused his words contemplating what to say next. "Eat," he decided on with an evil smirk. "Take my hand my Queen," he reached out his callused covered hand. "Queen of the night," he laughed grasping Regina's hand before the two started falling.

Then only blackness.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N 2: So, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed! All the faves and follows really helped!

I really do hope you liked it!


End file.
